


Do You Know What I Taste?

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock has a sweet tooth.  Guess what John sprinkles where?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Do You Hear What I Hear?"

Said John Watson to Sherlock Holmes  
“Do you see what I see?  
Here upon my cock, Sherlock Holmes?  
Do you see what I see?  
A treat, a treat, something very sweet  
Icing sugar for you to eat  
Icing sugar for you to eat”  
  
Mumbled Sherlock, swallowing him down  
“Do you know what I taste?  
On this luscious cock in my mouth?  
Do you know what I taste?  
A treat, a treat, but not only sweet  
Salt and bitter also to eat  
Salt and bitter also to eat”  
  
Then John cried out as he came undone  
“Oh, my god, you genius!  
Do that one more time with your tongue!  
Oh, my god, you genius!  
In truth, in truth, I love your sweet tooth  
And your mouth, sinful and uncouth  
And your mouth, sinful and uncouth”  
  
Whispered Sherlock, later in their bed  
“Do you know what I know?  
As we lie together in this bed?  
Do you know what I know?  
You’re sweet, you’re sweet, and not just to eat  
More than honey, you are my treat  
More than honey, you are my treat"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to May_Shepard inspiring this work with a tumblr post. :D
> 
> Do you know what I want?  
> As you sit and read this silly song?  
> Do you know what I want?  
> A heart, a heart, yes, please do your part  
> Click the kudos button for a start  
> And then comment with another heart
> 
> <3


End file.
